13º Andar
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: O diálogo em um elevador pode ser fugaz ou provocar ações que podem mudar a sua vida, e principalmente quando estes diálogos fazem com que o botão de emergência daquele cubículo seja apertado. Permitindo que aquilo que foi reprimido venha à tona e ela fale de um modo como talvez nunca antes tivesse pensado em fazer. (UA) - TRADUÇÃO
**Disclaimer: "** Frozen", bem como seus personagens, não me pertence, e sim à Disney. Posto esta fic apenas por diversão e entretenimento, e sem visar qualquer tipo de lucro.

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Piso 13", de Anielha. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

 **N/T 2:** Esta fic terá uma NC-17, então todos já estão avisados.

* * *

 **13º ANDAR**

O grande edifício das Empresas Arendelle tinha, no total, catorze andares. Cada um era utilizado por um departamento específico. Os primeiros eram o espaço dividido para o atendimento aos clientes e a área de administração. Nos andares seguintes, ficavam as seções de contabilidade, marketing, publicidade e o cassino da empresa. No décimo primeiro ficava o centro de reuniões, onde os diferentes parceiros estratégicos tinham as suas conversas, ou onde os gestores da área comercial se encarregavam de trazer os seus clientes e se reunirem. No décimo segundo e no décimo terceiro, estavam os escritórios dos sócios e os escritórios dos chefes das seções.

E, no último, a gerência.

Havia poucos escritórios e muito espaço, onde se guardavam documentos em milhares de gavetas negras e delicadas, além de ter uma recepção gigantesca e privilegiada, com vista para a cidade.

O escritório mais espaçoso e superior tinha, talvez, a melhor vista. Mas isso era o de menos para quem o ocupava, enquanto revisava alguns documentos , sentada na elegante mesa de madeira grossa, dando as costas para a paisagem da cidade.

Elsa tirou a vista daqueles documentos e deu um suspiro.

Levantou-se da cadeira e foi até a pequena cozinha que ela tinha para seu uso pessoal, e preparou a cafeteira. O barulho do líquido saindo pelo filtro inundou o ambiente, enquanto ela procurava uma colher entre as gavetas, e tirava uma pequena caixa de chocolates que sua irmã sempre se encarregava de comprar, quando tinha uma oportunidade, e deixava em seu escritório, como uma demonstração de afeto.

Bem, ela ficava grata pelo gesto.

Ela já estava há um ano como gerente da empresa que seu pai tinha iniciado há tantos anos, e que, depois de sua morte, os próprios sócios pediram para ocupar o seu lugar.

Muitos deles sabiam que ela era madura e inteligente. Ainda assim, muitos sócios, como Weselton, temiam que a sua juventude fosse um obstáculo para conseguir comandar uma empresa tão grande como era a Arendelle. Com pulso firme e perseverança, conseguiu calar algumas bocas, mas a mantinham tão cansada e tão isolada da sua família, que ela sempre sentia-se grata por aqueles gestos tão doces de sua irmã mais nova, que já estava esperando o seu primeiro filho. Com certeza, Kristoff deixava os chocolates por ela. Anna costumava ir vê-la na empresa, mas depois que os pés dela começaram a inchar, por causa da gravidez, ela deixou de fazê-lo.

Ela tomou o café, juntamente com os chocolates, e decidiu sentar-se no sofá de couro que tinha em seu escritório. Deixou-se cair sobre o móvel estofado e pôs a sua xícara sobre a mesinha de vidro com rosas brancas que Gerda, sua secretária, sempre se encarregava de trazer-lhe carinhosamente, como fazia com o seu pai, antes da sua morte.

Abriu a caixa de chocolates, eram algumas pequenas bolinhas daquele doce delicioso. Pegou alguns e colocou-os dentro do café, deixou mais alguns em sua mão e os comeu de um bocado.

Era muito agradável sentir aquele sabor no seu paladar, lhe tirava a tensão do momento.

Ela pôs a colher na bebida escura, e levantou as outras bolinhas semi-derretidas pelo calor do amargo líquido. Levou-a até a sua boca, sentindo a mistura do chocolate e do café amargo, era uma combinação perfeita, que a acalmou muito mais. Uma mistura simples, que sua irmã tinha lhe ensinado há algum tempo, e que era deliciosa e viciante.

Por isso, ela tentava tomá-la todas as vezes em que a tensão era gigantesca, como naquela noite. Ela olhou pela janela, já era de noite, e ela continuava no escritório.

Suspirou resignada.

Era o ônus de ter consigo grande parte do poder da companhia. Trazia uma grande responsabilidade.

Tomou a sua xícara de café misturada com o sabor do chocolate, estava cansada, e aquilo lhe encorajaria a voltar calmamente para casa.

Ela arrumou as suas coisas e caminhou até o elevador, esperando que as portas se abrissem.

Entrou no cubículo apertando o botão do térreo, onde estava o seu carro.

O elevador parou no décimo terceiro andar. Algo normal, muitos sócios ficavam até mais tarde do que o habitual, como ela. Mas, ao ver quem entrava, ela sentiu-se ligeiramente desconfortável.

\- Boa noite - ouviu-se a voz de quem entrava no cubículo, e apertava o botão do segundo subsolo.

\- Boa noite - respondeu Elsa, pondo uma mecha de cabelo sobre a orelha.

As portas fecharam-se, deixando no ar um leve silêncio desconfortável. A jovem olhou para o seu acompanhante, um dos advogados da empresa, que era um pouco mais alto do que ela, e um dos filhos de um antigo sócio da empresa. Tinha os cabelos ruivos com costeletas, rosto afilado, olhos verdes e um elegante terno negro, que fazia a loira sentir-se desconfortável.

Seu relacionamento com ele, como também com muitos na empresa, era distante. Ela era muito tímida, e com o seu cargo de poder tinha que se fazer respeitar, portanto, a péssima combinação entre o seu cargo e a sua personalidade fazia com que a vissem como alguém fria; a isso, acrescentava-se o fato de que muitas vezes cabia a ela discutir com os sócios e empregados de relevância, e aquele jovem não era exceção.

Hans era alguém com idéias brilhantes, e, em, sua profissão, era muito bom. Lidava com toda a seção judicial da empresa como um relógio suíço. O homem tinha o seu encanto, Elsa bem o sabia, ao ver como algumas empregadas, especialmente as secretárias, olhavam para o jovem.

Ele era muito gentil com todas, embora lhe incomodasse como ele flertava com muita delicadeza, incomodando a gerente.

Sem se dar conta, ela ficou olhando fixamente para o perfil dele. As pupilas do ruivo pareceram ter percebido a loira, já que se desviaram até ela. Elsa baixou a cabeça, enrubescida.

Fez-se um silêncio desconfortável. Durante o qual o coração de Elsa começou a dar saltos.

Ela sabia muito bem que Hans era muito duas-caras, mas havia algo nele que a atraía há muito tempo, mas sua timidez era usada como um escudo de agressividade, que fazia com que tivesse algumas discussões desagradáveis com ele. Este a repreendia, fazendo com que seus olhos brilhassem com determinação, irritando muito mais a Elsa, fazendo com que o seu rosto ficasse vermelho de vergonha, ao ver-se presa por aqueles olhos intimidadores.

Ela respirou calmamente, tirando o leve nervosismo de dentro dela.

\- Como foi o seu dia ? - perguntou Elsa.

\- Foi bom - respondeu o advogado - Salvo por alguns incidentes relacionados ao caso que nós discutimos na semana passada.

\- Oh... - disse Elsa.

Tinham tido uma discussão com relação a um cliente, Elsa tinha tomado uma decisão na semana passada, depois de meditar e estudar o possível impacto que poderia ter. Era um assunto delicado, que levou muito tempo para decidir, mas cuja conclusão ela havia entregado há dois dias.

\- Se você tivesse feito o que eu lhe pedi, tudo teria sido mais fácil - comentou Hans - Se eu falo o que falo, não é para incomodá-la, minha senhora, é para fazer o meu trabalho do melhor modo possível.

Elsa apertou as suas mãos levemente, ante aquelas palavras.

\- Compreendo o seu aborrecimento - observou Elsa, baixando a vista - Mas, por favor, ponha-se no meu lugar, a resposta tinha que ser analisada com precaução. Não acho que uma decisão tomada em dois segundos possa causar maior impacto do que aquele que deveria.

\- Mas há respostas que devem ser analisadas rapidamente, sobretudo quando há prazos estipulados - explicou Hans, enquanto o elevador já estava no nono andar - Há normas e prazos que o meu setor, por questões jurídicas e burocráticas, não pode esperar tanto, e precisa ter uma resposta pronta vinda de você, como a cabeça da empresa - o jovem suspirou - Compreendo a sua natureza e o fardo que deve carregar em seus ombros, mas você deveria começar a agir pensando mais em outras possibilidades que possam suprir a sua necessidade de pensar tanto.

\- Eu agradeço o seu conselho - disse Elsa.

Houve um silêncio depois desta resposta.

Ela sabia muito bem que Hans não tinha má vontade ao observar aquelas coisas, era o seu trabalho, como ele bem tinha dito. Mas não conseguia evitar sentir-se desconfortável com o que o jovem lhe dizia.

Já fazia algum tempo que ela sentia-se desconfortável na frente dele. Sentia-se insegura e se ruborizava com facilidade, até mesmo se aborrecia quando o via flertar com as secretárias. Parecia que eram óbvios os seus sentimentos pelo advogado.

Elsa pigarreou um pouco antes de arrumar novamente os seus cabelos.

\- Diga-me, você comeu alguma coisa ? - perguntou Elsa, o mais educadamente que pôde - Se não tiver comido, gostaria de me acompanhar ? Conheço um lugar muito bom, perto aqui - ela acrescentou.

\- Eu agradeço - disse o advogado, em tom cortante - Mas não acho que seja uma boa idéia falar sobre trabalho a esta hora.

Elsa pestanejou. Por acaso ele estava pensando que ela queria falar sobre trabalho, àquela hora ? Achava que ela era tão fria e inacessível assim ?

\- Com todo o respeito... eu não estava pensando nisso quando perguntei se você gostaria de comer comigo.

\- Senhorita Arendelle - bufou Hans - Imagino que deva estar aborrecida por tudo o que eu lhe disse, mas, insisto, não vou falar sobre isso. Simplesmente lhe aconselho para que não pense demais da próxima vez, pelo bem da empresa.

OK, aquela tinha sido a gota que fizera o copo transbordar. Elsa era muito cautelosa quanto ao que dizia e ao que pensava. Mas, naquele instante, a sua mente foi encoberta no instante em que a sua mão foi diretamente até o botão de emergência, fazendo com que o elevador freasse tão rapidamente que ambos quase caíram com o impacto. Hans praguejou, olhando para a loira.

\- O que diabos você está pensando ? - perguntou ele, enraivecido, ao ver como o elevador tinha parado, graças ao dedo de Elsa.

Ela virou-se, olhando para o ruivo. Hans engoliu em seco, ao ver os seus olhos azuis e profundos. O rosto dela agora havia adquirido uma expressão decidida, e ele conseguia distinguir outra sensação que não queria adivinhar.

\- Muito bem, eu vou parar de pensar - disse a loira, abaixando o seu braço e movendo o corpo na direção do ruivo.

Ela não sabia de onde tirara a força, ao pegar a gola da jaqueta do jovem e baixar o seu rosto a um palmo de distância dela. Ele olhou-a atônito, ela percebeu como a sua sobrancelha arqueou, em um sinal de interrogação. Mal teve tempo para perceber, quando a loira pressionou os seus lábios contra os dele, fazendo com que ele arregalasse os olhos de surpresa.

O beijo durou mais alguns segundos, até que Elsa, sem ar, se separou de Hans, respirando ofegante. O ruivo também teve que tomar ar, a surpresa e o beijo possessivo não lhe deram tempo de pensar.

Vamos, era ele quem tomava a iniciativa com as garotas, e agora ela, a tímida e fria Elsa, tinha lhe dado um beijo. Ele subiu o seu olhar para encontrar-se com o dela, que continuava com um semblante de determinação no olhar, observando-o.

\- Eu gosto de você, idiota ! - exclamou Elsa - Isso ficou mais claro agora !?

A surpresa de Hans era óbvia, Elsa soube, ao olhar para o seu rosto e ver como as bochechas dele ficavam vermelhas por causa da vergonha que estava sentindo no elevador.

Ela voltou a pousar os lábios sobre os dele, reclamando-os, pondo as mãos sobre o rosto do confuso ruivo. Desta vez, foi um beijo lento e travesso, enquanto ela movia a sua boca, fazendo com que o advogado seguisse o seu ritmo. Sentiu que Hans queria se mover, mas ela pôs a sua perna na virilha dele, tirando qualquer possibilidade de fuga.

Por um instante, Elsa esqueceu que ambos estavam presos, por culpa dela, no elevador, das más intenções nas palavras do homem que estava beijando, e de sua falta de bom senso naquele instante. Precisava estar naquele estado: louca e improvisada, desfrutando do momento.

O pequeno movimento no chão e a ligeira sensação de vertigem lhe indicaram que o elevador voltara ao seu caminho. Desgrudou a boca da do ruivo, observando-o profundamente.

O rosto dele permanecia com a surpresa do início. Elsa se afastou um pouco, dando passos para trás, enquanto Hans levava seus dedos aos seus próprios lábios, ainda assimilando o que estava acontecendo. Quando pousou os seus olhos verdes sobre ela, Elsa se deu conta do que tinha feito, baixando a cabeça, completamente envergonhada.

Ela agradeceu pelo fato de o elevador ter aberto as suas portas no primeiro andar. Seus saltos tocaram fortemente o chão, caminhando o mais rápido que pôde até à saída, dando as costas a Hans, que continuava com as mãos tocando a sua boca e vendo Elsa sair apressada.

Ela agradecia por estar com uma agenda lotada neste mês, já que passaria boa parte dos dias fora do escritório, evitando ver, mesmo que apenas por um instante, a ele. Chegou tão envergonhada em casa que fumou um maço inteiro de cigarros, para acalmar os seus nervos. Além disso, seu ânimo não estava dos melhores; se, alguma vez, alguém dissera que ela era fria diante dos empregados, agora ela era um grande iceberg de gelo.

No pouco tempo que tinha para reunir-se com a sua família, a própria Anna, e Kristoff, achavam-na estranha, um pouco distante.

\- É por causa do stress no trabalho - disse Elsa, como se não fosse nada.

\- Você deveria sair de férias - aconselhou Anna, naquele momento - É sério, você está começando a nos preocupar.

\- Bobagem - respondeu ela, com uma risada, escondendo as suas preocupações, enquanto pedia ao seu cunhado uma nova xícara de chá.

Até a pessoa mais próxima do escritório e seu único amigo, Jack, parecia preocupado. Ele era a única pessoa em quem ela conseguia confiar os seus problemas, e ela chegou a lhe contar tudo.

\- Pois acho que o que você fez não foi ruim - ele comentou, em uma hora em que estiveram juntos, almoçando - Tudo bem, ele é sócio, e isso pode não ser visto com bons olhos, mas você não fez nada que possa se dizer que é proibido, você tascou um beijo na pessoa que você gosta.

\- Jack, você sabe que eu não sou assim - disse a jovem, com a mão cobrindo-lhe a testa.

\- Eu sei, mas não há nada de mal em mudar um pouco e se soltar. Elsa, você sacrificou muitas coisas por ser a cabeça desta empresa, que eu acho que lhe faltava algo assim. Você precisa se divertir.

\- Mas... - Elsa levou as mãos ao rosto - Eu sinto tanta vergonha quando me lembro de que fiz isso.

\- Você o fez sem ser obrigada, e com alguém que lhe atrai, não vejo nada de ruim nisso... - Jack olhou para o seu relógio - Tenho que ir, eu ia me encontrar com Tooth depois que ela terminasse o seu turno na clínica dentária, nos vemos depois, e, por favor, esqueça um pouco das preocupações e pense em se divertir e em se soltar um pouco, às vezes isso faz muito bem.

Jack despediu-se de Elsa, deixando-a pensando em tudo o que ele tinha dito.

No escritório, ela recolheu os últimos documentos da escrivaninha, iria precisar deles amanhã, e queria lê-los antes.

Ela deixou os documentos em ordem dentro do fichário e guardou-o em sua bolsa, dando um suspiro.

Tinham se passado aproximadamente duas semanas desde o incidente com o advogado, e duas, desde a conversa com a sua família e com Jack. Tinha que admitir que sua irmã estava certa, ela precisava de umas férias. O trabalho a estava cansando e fazendo-a dormir pessimamente, sem falar da sua condição física, ela começava a se esgotar por nada. Talvez devesse ir a um lugar calmo, tinha muita vontade de ir aos Alpes suíços, para esquiar e ver pilhas de neve.

Pensando nisso, ela saiu do escritório em direção ao elevador, esperou-o calmamente, até que viu as suas portas se abrirem, e entrou sem pressa, dando um leve bocejo. Parecia já ser meia-noite.

Ela queria chegar logo à sua casa, leria as notícias deitada na sua cama, enquanto assistia um filme e derretia uma barra de chocolate em café quente.

O elevador voltou a se abrir no décimo terceiro andar. Elsa subiu o seu olhar para dar de cara com a pessoa que estivera tentando evitar durante todo este tempo, que entrou no elevador de modo sério, pondo-se ao seu lado. Vestia um impecável terno negro e uma camisa da mesma cor, com uma gravata vermelha. A gola estava solta, assim como aquele acessório avermelhado, deixando evidente que estava esgotado, e que o traje o estava sufocando. O que era óbvio. Elsa também estava cansada, àquela hora, e as roupas formais estavam cansando-a, a única coisa que ela desejava era chegar à sua casa, tirar os saltos altos e aquele traje negro de duas peças.

Fez-se um silêncio terrível enquanto a porta se fechava. Elsa estava nervosa, mas mantinha a sua armadura de gelo; com o canto do olho, olhou para os espelhos do cubículo, vendo que o olhar do ruivo estava sobre ela, incomodando-a sobremaneira.

Elsa quase saltou ao escutar a voz dele.

\- Aquele beijo - disse ele, dura e seriamente.

\- O quê ? - disse ela, levantando a vista.

Hans parou de falar, desviando os olhos ao ver como ela o olhava. Elsa percebeu que o seu pomo-de-adão fez um movimento estranho, quando ele engoliu em seco.

\- Não foi justo, Elsa - disse, finalmente, o ruivo.

Elsa arqueou uma sobrancelha, sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

Não era justo ser sincera consigo mesma ? Tinha reprimido muitas coisas desde que começara com aquele trabalho, e ele lhe dizia que não era justo ?

\- Se você quer esquecer o beijo, eu também irei esquecê-lo - sentenciou Elsa - Você não precisa fazer um melodrama como se tivesse cinco anos...

\- Não é um melodrama - explicou o advogado - Você não entende.

Elsa olhou para ele, percebendo que o seu olhar estava abatido.

\- Sabe há quanto tempo eu estive pensando no que aconteceu ? - explicou Hans - Desde que consigo me lembrar, eu calculei muitas coisas, aprendendo a me mover através das pessoas e do trabalho, mas desde que você chegou, eu não consigo fazer as coisas como gostaria de fazer. Você foi uma pessoa forte, fria, mas, além disso, alguém que cheguei a admirar... e me tasca um beijo.

Elsa pestanejou. Aquilo era real ?

O ruivo levou a mão à cabeça, a jovem percebeu que ele estava com dificuldade para falar.

\- Elsa... eu devia lhe dar um beijo, não você a mim.

A gerente arregalou os olhos, tentando entender o que ele estava tentando lhe dizer.

Hans segurou o queixo dela, aproximando-o do seu rosto.

\- Eu também gosto muito de você... demais, gerente.

Desta vez, foi ele quem levou a mão ao botão, parando o elevador, para depois unir-se a jovem e roçar os lábios dela com delicadeza, e ela correspondendo-lhe da mesma maneira.

O esfregar das línguas dentro das suas bocas começou a se intensificar, assim como suas respirações, provocando uma sensação forte e sufocante para ambos.

Elsa esfregando as mãos nos cabelos de Hans, e ele, circundando a jovem pela cintura, aproximando os seus quadris em uma dança lenta e sem música ao redor deles.

Foi Elsa quem deu o primeiro passo, desabotoando totalmente aquela gravata vermelha e abrindo a gola da camisa do advogado, para beijá-lo com desespero, enquanto sentia as mãos dele sobre as suas nádegas, beliscando-as e separando-as gentilmente, intensificando suas carícias por dentro, fazendo a dona delas se mover, e interrompendo os beijos.

Olhou para ele, que, ao ser alcançado por aqueles olhos azuis, deteve a atenção que lhe dava.

\- Isto... está mal - disse Hans.

\- Está mal, muito mal - sentenciou Elsa.

Eles separaram-se um pouco, olhando-se com atenção e respirando entrecortadamente. Suas roupas estavam meio soltas, e seus cabelos, despenteados. Elsa aproximou-se dele e, com aquela mesma estranha força, segurou-o pelos ombros e o fez sentar-se. Hans apenas a olhava, enquanto ela ficava à sua altura e continuava desabotoando a sua camisa negra, deixando o seu peito exposto. Aproximou o seu rosto, começando a beijar com suavidade a pele exposta.

\- Assim... está... melhor - ela disse cada palavra com um beijo.

Hans segurou-lhe o rosto, aproximando novamente os seus lábios dos dela, vendo como o corpo da jovem sentava-se, com as pernas flexionadas sobre ele, envolvendo as mãos finas sobre o seu pescoço, diminuindo a distância, prendendo-o entre ela e a muralha de vidro.

As mãos de Hans circundaram novamente a cintura da gerente, delineando-lhe as nádegas com as mãos sobre o tecido escuro daquela saia executiva que estava levemente alçada por causa da posição e do movimento suave e delicado da sua dona.

Ela sentiu aquele toque masculino percorrê-la, descendo cada vez mais, e levantando o que ainda restava da saia e tocando-lhe a pele exposta.

Ela suspirou com as mãos roçando as suas nádegas, e mais ainda quando sentiu uma suave carícia em sua intimidade.

\- Você está bem ? - perguntou o ruivo, em um sussurro.

O assentimento sufocado da jovem fez Hans sorrir, enquanto sentia o tecido que protegia a virilha de Elsa ficar úmido com o toque proibido que ele estava dando.

Sua outra mão foi até a blusa azul de seda dela, desabotoando-a e deixando à mostra aquele sutiã negro. Hans olhou-o por um instante, antes de beijar aquele tecido protetor. Fazendo com que um suspiro fosse dado pela sua dona.

\- Você as quer ? - a jovem perguntou-lhe ao ouvido.

Hans reagiu, olhando para Elsa, que tinha os olhos brilhantes sobre ele. Assentiu, suspirando, enquanto ela deixava no chão do elevador a blusa azul e descia as alças da sua roupa íntima. Segurou as mãos do jovem fazendo com que ele, sem acreditar, pudesse terminar de descer a roupa até à sua cintura, vendo um par de seios brancos, pálidos como a neve, com mamilos vermelhos como cerejas.

Suas mãos foram guiadas até aquela visão, pressionando-os possessivamente, antes de aproximar a sua boca de um deles para beijá-lo, ao mesmo tempo que sentia as mãos de Elsa emaranharem-se no seu pescoço e nos seus cabelos.

Extasiado, suas mãos voltaram até a virilha da jovem, abraçando-a por trás, e sem deixar de beijar aquele presente que ela tinha lhe dado, sentindo o suspiro ofegante e luxurioso da dona daquele corpo, quando a sua mão retirou aquele tecido que protegia a sua parte mais íntima e a massageava, deixando a parte traseira completamente nua.

As carícias libertaram Elsa, abrindo-se cada vez mais enquanto esfregava as mãos nos cabelos ruivos dele, fazendo com que as íntimas atenções se tornassem mais profundas, entrando cada vez mais, descobrindo a intimidade da jovem, chegando a um ponto em que sentia a loira tremer.

Tinha encontrado o ponto mais sensível da gerente.

Pressionou novamente, continuando em um ritmo lento, enquanto via como o corpo dela se agitava diante de suas carícias, seguido por uma respiração ofegante.

Ele aumentou o ritmo daquela carícia, fazendo-a com mais força, fazendo com que o corpo dela se esfregasse sobre a sua já dura virilidade e os suspiros se tornassem mais fortes, tornando-se gemidos luxuriosos, enchendo aquele cubículo com aquele gemido proibido.

Sentiram um leve movimento sob os seus pés, o elevador estava voltando ao normal.

Eles olharam para o teto, e, mecanicamente, se levantaram.

Elsa ajeitou o sutiã na posição normal. Sentiu algo sobre as costas. Hans tinha colocado, sobre ela, a sua blusa levemente amassada. Ela agradeceu-o com o olhar enquanto se vestia. Hans encarregou-se de abotoar gentilmente a blusa, para depois segurá-la carinhosamente pelos ombros. Ambos estavam a um palmo de distância, observando-se e respirando com uma estranha calma.

\- Você quer ir comer ? - perguntou Elsa.

\- Eu adoraria... - respondeu Hans.

Houve um ligeiro silêncio, quebrado pelo ruivo.

\- Vamos à minha casa ou à sua ? - consultou o advogado.

Elsa olhou para ele, pensando na resposta.

\- Você tem camisinhas ?

Ele ficou olhando-a um pouco, antes de assentir com a cabeça.

\- Vamos para a sua casa.

Elsa segurou o queixo dele e aproximou-o dos seus lábios, dando-lhe um beijo suave e repleto de ternura, totalmente correspondido, enquanto sentia os braços dele circundando-a pelas costas.

O elevador chegou ao subsolo, onde o único carro que havia era o do jovem advogado. Ambos caminharam até o veículo, de mãos dadas.

\- Você não sabe onde ela está ? - perguntou Gerda, assustada, ao jovem albino.

\- Gerda, sinceramente, eu não sei de nada - mentiu Jack, diante da pergunta da secretária - Certamente ela adormeceu ou algo assim.

\- Mas a senhorita Elsa não é assim - comentou a mulher - Deve ter acontecido algo, ela teria deixado uma mensagem... não sei o que dizer àqueles que a estão procurando.

\- Não se preocupe, logo ela vai aparecer - disse o executivo.

As portas do elevador abriram-se, fazendo com que Jack se virasse para ver Elsa emergir, com a roupa de ontem, do cubículo. Atrás dela, vinha o sócio e advogado Hans, surpreendendo tanto ele quanto a secretária, ao vê-los de mãos dadas. Ambos se separaram, não sem antes beijarem-se suavemente nos lábios. O ruivo foi até o seu escritório, enquanto Elsa caminhava até o corredor, até onde estava a secretária e o jovem.

\- Bom dia - cumprimentou a gerente.

\- Senhorita Elsa, que bom que chegou - disse Gerda - Você e o advogado não estavam...?

\- Não vou falar sobre isso, Gerda - sentenciou Elsa - Eu recebi as suas mensagens, e me disseram que eu poderia encontrá-la neste andar - ela comentou - Vamos nos dirigir à gerência para ver o itinerário, certo ?

\- Sim, senhorita - respondeu a secretária, evitando querer perguntar mais do que o necessário.

Elsa virou-se levemente para Jack, com um sorriso no rosto. O jovem devolveu-lhe o gesto com uma piscadela antes de sair para o seu escritório.

Jack voltou a checar o seu celular, lendo a mensagem que, bem cedo, Elsa tinha lhe enviado.

" _Obrigada pelo conselho, eu o segui, e foi maravilhoso"_.

O jovem sorriu, feliz por sua amiga, antes de entrar e verificar o que tinha para fazer no dia de hoje. Com certeza aquele relacionamento seria uma fofoca interessante nos catorze andares, mas não lhe importava, ele podia perceber a alegria de Elsa, e aquilo era o mais importante.

* * *

 **N/A:** Olá, pessoal, eu trago uma oneshot de presente para **adrilabelle** , eu a prometi como agradecimento por tão bons comentários em minha fic "El Cortejo del Lobo", já que, graças a ela, eu notei algumas falhas sobre como eu estava contando a história, e me ajudou muito a melhorar o seu desenvolvimento. Eu sempre agradeço pelos comentários, e principalmente quando me ajudam desta forma, e ela merecia um presente. Tudo desta história foi pedido por ela, desde a temática até o Rating, é tudo culpa dela.

Esta história, eu estava escrevendo desde dezembro, eu acho... me custou muito terminá-la, já que eu queria que tudo saísse de acordo com o que ela me pediu.

Eu acrescentei Jack, e, isso, eu acho que foi um bom catalisador para o restante da história, ele fez Elsa entender que ela tinha que relaxar um pouco.

Enfim, eu espero que tenham gostado deste UA.

Tenham um bom dia.

* * *

 **N/T 3:** Bem, e aqui está a minha segunda tradução de "Frozen"; também é a segunda Hans/Elsa e a primeira deste fandom que é do gênero Universo Alternativo. Espero que vocês gostem dela.

E, se vocês gostarem... reviews, please ?


End file.
